Dreamstate
by cupids arrow
Summary: Set after If These Wolves Could Talk. What if Sophia was given a choice by the higher powers about which path to take, which would she choose?
1. Dark Promise

A/N: Post If These Wolves Could Talk.

Chapter 1

Sophia woke up the next day with a pounding headache and sore body. She lay in her bed recalling the events of the previous night.

She had gone on that date with Scott and was having a great time Until Luke Cates showed up and ruined everything. In pure primal fury, she picked up the junior alpha male by the shirt and threw him into the windshield of his car. Sophia saw the smile that grew across Luke's face when he realised what she had done and ran to the safest person in her world, her father. Her body had made a partial attempt at flipping but her human half once again intervened and pushed the wolf back down once again.

Sophia threw the covers off her body and unsteadily made her way over to her bathroom and stepped into a hot shower, contemplating all the while on what was going to happen now. Everyone would no doubt know what had transpired between her and Luke and that could cause her any number of problems, one of which including Presley. The small blonde had never been shy about her dislike towards Sophia, and that dislike would be likely to increase if she found out how strong Sophia was becoming. The main threat was that Presley and her band of followers would very likely end Sophia's life before she could become a real threat.

Sophia turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body and walking into her room only to run straight into Luke Cates! He reached out and firmly grabbed her by her left arm to restrict her movement away from him.

"Sophia we need to talk", He told her

"No we don't Luke, the only thing you need to do is get out of my room and out of my life. I don't want you anywhere near me again!" She snapped back, desperately trying to keep herself in check.

"It's too late for me to be out of your life, your stuck with me for life. I can sense that the change is close on you and I'm never going to let you go," he informed her with a snarl.

Sophia could feel her eyes burning with tears stinging the rims of her eyes. Luke looked at her for a second longer and then took off out of her window.

Sophia watched him leave and then sunk to the ground in a heap and cried her heart out. It felt like everything, including her life was over.

A/N: Please review and let me know if it's any good. Thanx


	2. Changing pains

Chapter 2

Sophia walked through the hallway of Wolf Lake High, holding her head high and keeping her gaze on everything in front of her, not daring to look to the side where members of the younger pack whispered to each other in excited tones. They all knew about what happened Friday night and they knew that they're time to test her real strength would be soon provided she survived the change.

Algebra was the first subject of the day, which made her groan inwardly as she knew that this was one of the few classes that she shared with him, Luke Cates. Taking her seat, located in the middle of the class next to the window, she looked out toward the quad and blatantly ignored everyone that entered the classroom, including him. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her but she was still far too upset with him to turn and face him. Mrs Rivers entered the class and began the lesson.

Sophia was far too distracted to even hear what the teacher was saying as her mind seemed to have wandered towards a far more serious problem. A burning sensation had started in her lower abdomen and was spreading fast! Her heart was beginning to pound against her ribcage with such force she thought it might explode. Alarmed by this turn of events, Sophia realised that every single Skinwalker in the room would know what was happening to her, so she hastily grabbed her bag and ran from the room towards the toilet. Her legs were shaking violently as if she had ran a race and had not warmed up before hand.  
She burst through the toilet entrance and locked herself in a cubicle, fully aware that Luke was on her trail. A euphoric feeling swept over her suddenly and she felt as if she was floating away from the pain, away from them, away from him. Darkness took her as she feel into a dreamlike state and then the world ceased to exist....,

....only floating.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, writers block. I know it's a short one but will update soon. Please r&r. 


	3. Windows of Destiny

Chapter 3

Thick mist clouded Sophia's vision as she opened her eyes. Laying on her back, she realised that there was nothing wrong with her eyesight, she was surrounded by it. The floor was hard but Sophia couldn't tell if it was hot or cold, as her body felt numb and light, almost as if she were part of the air itself.

"Hello, is anyone there? Dad?" she called out anxouisly, hoping he would respond in this place of loneliness. Tears were gathering in her eyes as fear set in. A noise to her left drew her attention and the mist cleared into a window with moving images placed in the middle of it, much like a mystical television.

A white wolf like Ruby stared back at her. Unlike Ruby however who had blue eyes, this wolf's eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. It turned away from her and ran through the woods towards a large, dark grey wolf, that looked very familiar. They rubbed their muzzles together affectionately and ran to the top of a hill, howling in unison to the full moon.

The window closed and left her wondering what was happening. She didn't have to wait long though, as another window opened to her right This time she saw her father sitting alone in the mess that must have once been they're home. His eyes were red rimmed as though he had hadn't slept for a long time and cried too much inbetween. A bottle of whiskey occupied his left hand, while his revolver sat in his right. Sophia's heart broke at the sight of him. New tears began to run down his face as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a mouthful of the amber liquid. A knock at the door barely registered his attention. His eyes made a slow observation of the dishevelled room before he lifted the gun to aim at his temple. "No!" Sophia screamed.

This time the window the closed abruptly leaving behind only the echo of a gun shot. As a devastated Sophia stood in its wake, another window opened directly in front of her. A little girl ran across a grassy field, which she didn't recognise as anywhere in Wolf Lake. The child had long, wavy brown hair that seemed to bounce in time with her and aqua blue eyes sparkled with laughter. A strange tall man with short blonde hair picked her up, blue eyes laughed back at her. The girls head turned to look behind her at something that was beyond Sophia's current line of vision, "Mommy", her sweet voice called to the unknown.

The window was gone along with the mist, leaving Sophia in absolute darkness. A light shone down on her, illuminating only Sophia's slender form in a world of darkness and mystery. "Hello. What's going on?" She called out to her unknown surroundings. The sound of shoes on a hard surface tapped towards her. It seemed to echo all around her making it impossible for Sophia to pinpoint the exact location of the unknown individual.

A shadowed figure walked towards her through the darkness. Sophia took an involuntary step back from whoever was making their way over to her. The figure stepped into the light revealing themselves. Sophia's heart pounded against her chest in shock and tears made a steady stream down her cheeks.

"Mom?!"

A/N: Please r&r. Still working out where I'm going with this one. Hope your enjoying it so far. 


	4. Emotional Reunion

Chapter 4

Sophia stood in stunned shock, staring at her mothers beautiful face. Marie was smiling gently at her, patiently waiting for her daughter to recover. Tears began to stream anew down Sophia's face when the emotional impact of this reunion hit her like the force of a freight train. Marie placed her arms around her and held on tightly, making Sophia wish that they were free of this barren realm and back in reality where she would be able to feel the full force of her mother holding her once again.

"How is this possible?" Sophia choked when the tears seemed to reside for a small amount of time.

"You are at a crossroad in your life and those that control fate, have decided to offer you a choice sweetheart. Because you are the hybrid and the pain you have suffered because of my blood that runs through your body, I asked for them to give you a choice in the life you want. They granted it and have made me your guide in this place." Marie informed her in that gentle tone that Sophia had missed so much in her life.

"I don't understand. There must have been others like me in the past, were they given this choice? What makes me so special?" The questions tumbled out of Sophia's mouth.

"You were never given a real choice in the life you lead. I see now that I made a terrible mistake by asking your father to raise you as a normal girl. I shouldn't have been so careless and selfish. The pain you suffer is my fault because I made him promise something that neither you nor himself had any control over. You are a special young woman and you have earned this privilege. You have survived the taunts and the cruel barbs of those around you better than any that have come before you. In fact you have stood your ground and showed incredible strength and courage every step of the way." Marie told her, pride in her tone.

"I never blamed either of you. I just learned to live my life and take each day as it comes, I could never blame you for wanting the best for me." Sophia had to let her know that. Ever since her father told her about his promise to her mother, she had needed her mother to know that she wasn't to blame for the suffering she had endured for being the half breed. This was what life had dealt her and she accepted even if she did fight it every so often.

"I am so proud of you Sophia. You are an extraordinary young woman and I am glad to claim you as my own. Now it is time we began your journey." Marie informed her gently.

Sophia looked at her with apprehension evident in her dark eyes. This was going to get interesting!

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I kind of rushed this cause it suddenly came to me so I wrote it down while it was still clear in my mind. Hope you enjoy please R&R.


End file.
